


Death Shall Have No Dominion

by artphilia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Slash, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: König Uther, Arthur und Morgana werden von Lord Eldred nach Northumbria in das wunderschöne, am Strand gelegene, Schloss Bamburgh eingeladen, um dort den Sommer zu verbringen. Arthur verbindet allerdings mit diesem Schloss, und besonders mit Eldreds Sohn Aeric, überhaupt keine schönen Erinnerungen. Dennoch gezwungen die Reise anzutreten, muss Arthur schon bald erkennen, dass Bamburgh von einem dunklen Geheimnis umhüllt wird, das nicht nur sein Leben in Gefahr bringt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seit geraumer Zeit spukt mir eine Merlin-Vampir Erzählung im Kopf herum, die ich jetzt einfach loswerden muss. Ich habe mir erlaubt diesmal ein paar Recherchen anzustellen, ehe ich wild drauflos schrieb, denen zufolge dauert eine 'normale' Reise (also mit Kutschen, Gefolge etc.) von Devon (Die Region wo höchstwahrscheinlich Camelot lag) bis Northumbria (Was es eigentlich im 5. Jahrhundert noch nicht unter diesem Namen gab, aber das haben die Produzenten der Serie bereits verbockt.^^) ca. 14-16 Tage, immerhin sind es rund 500 Kilometer.  
> Des Weiteren habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, Uther einen Diener beiseite zu stellen. Dass sein Sohn und selbst sein Mündel einen haben und er als König nicht, ist ausgesprochen unwahrscheinlich.  
> Dies ist kein Crossover mit irgendeinem Vampir-Fandom. Ich leihe mir einfach von hier und da Eigenschaften, die ich als nützlich für meine Story erachte. Ähnlichkeiten sind daher nicht ausgeschlossen, ein tatsächliches Crossover jedoch nicht geplant.  
> Ach ja. Lord Eldred hat nach Angaben der Episode 1.05 Lancelot 4 Söhne. Eine Tochter wurde nicht erwähnt. Aber ich schmuggle sie einfach mal rein, weil sonst die Story nicht funktionieren würde. *g*  
> Meine Story ist zeitlich absichtlich im Anschluss an die 1. Staffel geschrieben. Auf diese Weise muss ich mich nicht um die Arthur/Gwen Beziehung kümmern und ich kann bedenkenlos Morgana mit einbringen, was mir sehr wichtig war. Ich mag das 4er Gespann einfach unheimlich gerne.
> 
> So viel dazu! Jetzt viel Spaß und lasst mich wissen, was ihr davon haltet.^^

Über Camelot brach die schönste Zeit des Jahres an. Die Bäume trieben aus, wirkten nicht länger trostlos, gar tot. Blumen in allen Farben sprossen wohin das Auge blickte und hüllten das Schloss in zarte, süßliche Düfte. Warme Sonnenstrahlen streichelten die aufgehenden Knospen und luden zu einem Spaziergang im Sonnenschein.

König Uther beendete gerade sein Frühstück an diesem herrlichen Morgen, als ein Bote in den großen Saal trat. Von zwei Wachmännern flankiert näherte er sich dem König. Uther nickte ihm zu, zum Zeichen, dass er seine Botschaft überbringen dürfe.

„Majestät.“ Der Mann verneigte sich tief und überreichte die Pergamentrolle. „Mit besten Grüßen Lord Eldreds.“

„Eldred?“ Sofort erschien ein Lächeln auf Uthers Gesicht. Er hatte lange nichts mehr von Eldred gehört. Zuletzt hatte er an seinen alten Freund gedacht als der Jüngling Lancelot sich fälschlicher Weise als dessen fünften Sohn ausgegeben hatte. Für diese Lüge wurde Lancelot verbannt, auch wenn Arthur sich deutlich gegen diese Entscheidung ausgesprochen hatte. Uther hatte sich längst daran gewöhnt, dass Arthur nicht immer seiner Meinung war.

Hastig öffnete Uther das Pergament und las den Brief. Die Wachmänner standen bewegungslos da, doch der Bote wartete erwartungsvoll auf Uthers Reaktion. Nachdem Uther den Brief zu ende gelesen hatte, sah er den Boten an, dann wandte er sich an die Wachmänner. „Lasst Gilbert zu mir kommen. Er möge mein Schreibset mitbringen.“

Die Wachen nickten. Schließlich verließ einer von ihnen den Saal, um nach dem Diener des Königs zu suchen, während der zweite beim König und dem Boten blieb. Der König durfte zu keiner Zeit mit fremden Personen alleine gelassen werden, es sei denn, der König verlangte es anders.

Gilbert traf nur wenige Minuten später mit Uthers Schreibset ein und breitete die Gegenstände vor seinem Herrn auf dem Tisch aus. Sogleich setzte Uther den Federkiel an, um ein Antwortschreiben für Eldred zu verfassen. Als er fertig war tropfte er flüssiges Kerzenwachs auf den Brief und drückte sein Siegel ein. „Richtet Lord Eldred meinen Dank aus“, bat Uther höflich und übergab das behutsam gerollte Pergament an den Boten. „Man wird Euch für die Nacht eine Unterkunft im Schloss vorbereiten. Sicher seid Ihr von der langen Reise erschöpft.“

„Ihr seid sehr großzügig, Sire. Habt vielen Dank.“ Abermals verneigte sich der Bote und ließ sich von der Wache aus dem Saal geleiten. Die große Flügeltür schloss sich hinter dem Besuch und ließ Uther mit seinem Diener allein.

„Habt Ihr noch einen Wunsch, Herr?“ Gilbert stand ein wenig hinter Uther. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was der König geschrieben hatte. Er selbst hatte niemals lesen und schreiben gelernt.

„Ja. Suche Arthur und Morgana auf. Sie mögen umgehend hier erscheinen. Ich habe großartige Neuigkeiten“, ließ sich der König vernehmen und lächelte abermals.

Gilbert verließ sofort den Saal und machte sich zunächst auf den Weg zu Arthurs Räumlichkeit. Schon als er auf ein paar Schritte an der Tür war, hörte er, wie Arthur jemanden anbrüllte und als tölpelhaft bezeichnete. Gilbert schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Merlin tat ihm an manchen Tagen wirklich leid. Dagegen hatte er ein weit weniger schweres Los gezogen. Nämlich das, dem König dienen zu dürfen. Natürlich kam er dadurch nicht, wie Merlin, so oft raus aus Camelot, wurde andererseits auch nicht ständig in bizarre Abenteuer verstrickt. Und wann immer er das Gefühl hatte, sein Leben sei langweilig, erinnerte er sich selbst an Begegnungen wie diese und fühlte sich dann schon gar nicht mehr so schlecht.

Zögerlich klopfte Gilbert an Arthurs Tür, nur um diese im Anschluss einen Spalt breit aufzuschieben. Er konnte Arthur nicht auf Anhieb sehen, dafür aber Merlin, der mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand und sich plötzlich rasch zur Seite bewegte, um dem fliegenden Objekt auszuweichen, das gleich darauf nur ein paar Zentimeter neben Gilberts Kopf gegen die Tür knallte. Erschrocken riss darüber riss er die Augen auf. Er hatte sogar den Luftzug des Kelchs gespürt, der eine kleine Kerbe im Holz der Tür zurückgelassen hatte, doch es war bei weitem nicht die erste Macke wie er wusste.

„Was ist?“, fragte Arthur genervt. „Siehst du nicht, dass ich gerade dabei bin Merlin anzuschreien?“

Gilbert schluckte und sah Merlin aus angsterfüllten Augen an. Der wiederum verdrehte nur die seinen, als er Gilbert und nicht länger Arthur zugewandt war. „Verzeiht die Störung, Prinz Arthur. Euer Vater wünscht Euch umgehend zu sprechen. Er sagt, er habe großartige Neuigkeiten.“

Arthur seufzte, nahm sein Hemd von der Stuhllehne und schlüpfte hinein. „Das ist noch nicht vorbei, Merlin!“, sagte er streng und mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, unmittelbar vor Merlins Gesicht, ehe er sich an den beiden Dienern vorbeidrängte und das Zimmer verließ.

Als der Prinz außer Hörweite war, wandte sich Gilbert an Merlin. „Ist er immer noch so hart zu dir?“

Merlin machte eine Grimasse. „Er ist ein Morgenmuffel. Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt. Er trifft mich kaum noch.“ Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Zauberers.

In der Nähe des Bettes, hinter Merlin, erkannte Gilbert eine kleine Pfütze auf dem Boden. Scheinbar war Merlin die Waschschüssel runtergefallen. „Ich finde es nicht richtig, dass er dich so behandelt, Merlin.“

„Soll ich zum König gehen und mich über die mangelhafte Erziehung seines einzigen Sohnes beschweren?“, fragte Merlin sarkastisch, woraufhin Gilbert schnell den Kopf schüttelte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich.“ Mit diesen Worten schob Merlin ihn zur Tür hinaus. „Ich muss hier aufräumen, Gilbert. Man sieht sich.“ Dann schloss er dem anderen Diener einfach die Tür vor der Nase zu, ohne ihm die Möglichkeit zu lassen noch etwas zu erwidern.

Kurze Zeit später traf Arthur in dem großen Saal ein, der sowohl Speisesaal als auch Besprechungssaal in einem war. Es hatte etwas länger gedauert als beabsichtigt, aber er hatte noch Sir Leon unterwegs getroffen und den Ritter gebeten, schon mal mit dem Training der Männer zu beginnen. Als Sohn des Königs klopfte Arthur nicht an und trat sofort ein.

Morgana war bereits anwesend als Arthur eintraf, schien aber genauso wenig fertig mit dem morgendlichen Herausputzen zu sein, wie der Prinz selbst. Für gewöhnlich ging er erstmal zum Training mit seinen Rittern, sein Vater wusste das. Und Morgana sah aus als habe sie keine Zeit mehr gehabt ihr langes, schwarzes Haar zu bürsten. Es hing in zottigen Strähnen über ihre Schultern.

„Du hast Neuigkeiten, Vater?“

„Eurem atemlosen Diener war zu entnehmen, dass Ihr mich dringend zu sprechen wünscht“, ergänzte Morgana und setzte sich in einen der vielen Stühle, die um den langen Tisch standen. „Ich hatte nicht mal mein Frühstück beendet.“

„Das erklärt warum du so aussiehst“, feixte Arthur und fing sich daraufhin einen mahnenden Blick seines Vaters ein. Morgana machte lediglich eine bissige Grimasse in Arthurs Richtung. „Was für eine Neuigkeit hast du für uns?“ Eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf flüsterte ihm zu, dass Morgana vielleicht endlich einen Bewerber hatte, der sich tatsächlich traute sie zur Frau zu nehmen.

„Wir wurden eingeladen, den Sommer in Northumbria zu verbringen“, verkündete Uther und nahm am Kopf des Tisches Platz. Voller freudiger Erwartung sah er in die Gesichter der beiden.

„Northumbria?“, fragte Morgana. „Für den ganzen Sommer? Wir werden ewig bis dahin brauchen.“

„Es sind nur etwa vierzehn Tage“, korrigierte Arthur sie. „Aber Northumbria? Für einen ganzen Sommer, Vater?“, Arthur konnte es ebenfalls nicht fassen. Er liebte Camelot. Er hatte hier seine Verpflichtungen, kannte sich in den Wäldern aus, wusste genau, zu welcher Tageszeit welches Tier am besten zu jagen war und auch wo.

„Mein alter Freund Eldred feiert seinen sechzigsten Geburtstag und wird anlässlich dieser Feier einen Ball geben. Er lud mich ein mit meinen Kindern zu kommen.“ Morgana sah ihn überrascht an. „Ja, er zählt dich als meine Ziehtochter und damit hat er nicht ganz Unrecht“, erklärte er ergänzend, was der schönen Dunkelhaarigen ein warmes Lächeln abverlangte. „Sir Leon wird sich hier solange um unsere Belange kümmern, Arthur. Er weiß was zu tun ist.“ Uther war selbst etwas erstaunt, mit wie viel Überzeugung er dies sagte. Jedoch vertraute er Leon zu einhundert Prozent. Er war - gleich nach Arthur natürlich - der Ritter mit der größten Erfahrung. Und er würde das Schloss binnen knappen acht Wochen bestimmt nicht in den Untergang führen. Zudem war Northumbria nicht aus der Welt. Ein Eilbote konnte die Strecke sicher in knapp acht oder neun Tagen zurücklegen, wenn er oft genug die Pferde unterwegs wechselte. Eine Durchschnittsreise mit Gefolge und Gepäck dauerte natürlich einige Tage länger. „Eine solche Einladung abzulehnen, wäre zudem ausgesprochen unhöflich, Arthur.“ Sein strenger Blick galt wieder seinem Sohn, dessen Körperhaltung noch immer Ablehnung demonstrierte. „Ich habe dem Boten bereits meine Zusage mitgeteilt.“

„Wenn dies dein ausdrücklicher Wunsch ist, Vater.“ Arthur verneigte sich trotzig. Er war nur einmal in Northumbria gewesen und hatte keine allzu gute Erinnerung daran. Aeric, Eldreds Erbe, hatte ihm seinen Besuch vor all den Jahren zu einem Alptraum verwandelt. Er hatte stets Wege gesucht und auch gefunden, Arthur vor allen, insbesondere seinem Vater, zu blamieren. Natürlich waren seitdem mehr als fünfzehn Jahre vergangen und sie waren beide längst keine Kinder mehr, dennoch … Arthur würde die Zeit lieber im Kerker absitzen, als seinen Vater erneut nach Northumbria begleiten zu müssen.

„Wie schön, dass wir einer Meinung sind“, ließ sich Uther abschließend vernehmen und nickte sowohl Arthur als auch Morgana kurz zu, was einem Rauswurf gleichkam.

Kaum befanden sich die beiden vor dem Speisesaal auf dem Korridor, wandte sich Morgana an Arthur. „Etwas Abwechslung schadet uns nicht.“

„Sprich nur für dich“, entgegnete Arthur etwas bissiger als beabsichtigt. Morgana konnte nicht wissen, weshalb er so absolut gegen diesen ‚Urlaub’ war. Sie hatte damals noch mit ihrem Vater fernab Camelots gelebt. „Dass du dich auf Abwechslung freust, kann ich mir vorstellen. Mein Leben ist jedoch nicht langweilig. Ich sehne mich keineswegs nach dem großen Unbekannten.“

Morgana kniff die Augen zusammen und funkelte Arthur finster an. „Du kannst ein so ungehobelter, arroganter und …“ Sie machte eine Pause und atmete tief durch, in dem Bewusstsein, dass es sich nicht geziemte in derartigem Ton mit dem Kronprinzen zu reden.

„Sprich dich nur aus“, provozierte Arthur sie weiter.

„Warum bist du nur so?“

„Weil ich es kann.“ Damit ließ er Morgana vor dem Speisesaal stehen und eilte zurück zu seiner Kammer. Er hatte schließlich noch ein Hühnchen mit Merlin zu rupfen. Der Tölpel war über seinen Nachttopf gestolpert, was zur Folge hatte, dass seine Kammer nun nach Urin stank!

Arthur betrat ohne Vorwarnung das Zimmer und erschreckte Merlin, der dabei war den Boden mit einer Bürste zu schruppen. Für einen Moment beobachtete er Merlin, dann setzte er sich lapidar in seinen Lieblingsstuhl, der mit Fellen gepolstert war, und somit mehr Komfort bot als die anderen. „Wenn du damit fertig bist, kannst du mein Pferd striegeln und den Stall ausmisten.“ Zu seinem Erstaunen roch es nicht mehr so unangenehm in seiner Kammer wie zuvor, doch natürlich würde er Merlin kein Lob aussprechen. Wäre der Tollpatsch nicht über den Nachttopf gestolpert, müsste er jetzt den Boden nicht säubern. „Ach und freu dich, wir verlassen im Sommer das Schloss für einige Wochen. Aber keine Angst, ich finde überall Arbeit für dich, damit du dich nicht langweilst.“ Arthur drehte sich vom Tisch her um, so dass er Merlin ansehen konnte, der stumm seine Arbeit verrichtete. Für einen flüchtigen Moment glaubte Arthur jedoch gesehen zu haben, dass sein Diener die Augen in Respektlosigkeit verdreht hatte.

Es war gut, dass Arthur sich wieder seinem Frühstück widmete, das er vorhin hatte stehen lassen. Merlin wollte gar nicht wissen, warum sie Camelot im Sommer verließen und wo sie überhaupt hingehen würden. Der Prinz erwartete vielleicht, dass er neugierig fragen würde, aber Merlin ließ sich nicht dazu bringen. Er strafte Arthur, indem er dem Prinzen die kalte Schulter zeigte und stillschweigend seine Arbeit verrichtete. Es würde der Tag kommen, an dem Arthur erkannte, wer er wirklich war.

Hin und wieder glaubte Merlin den Mann in Arthur sehen zu können, von dem der Drache immer wieder sprach, und dann war Arthur wieder derselbe arrogante Prinz, den er vor all den Monaten beim Training kennen gelernt hatte. Wann würde Arthur endlich erkennen, dass er keineswegs nutzlos war? Dass er nur versuchte, ihn zu schützen und, dass er dabei schon mehr als einmal sein eigenes Leben riskiert hatte …

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“, fragte Arthur mit vollem Mund, ohne sich jedoch zu ihm umzudrehen. Warum sollte er einem einfachen Diener auch die Höflichkeit des Blickkontaktes entgegenbringen?

Merlin stopfte die Bürste in den Wassereimer zurück. „Ja, Sire. Ich höre zu. Wir verreisen.“ Mit etwas Glück würde er unterwegs verloren gehen. Er hätte nichts dagegen. Nicht an Tagen wie diesen, die damit begannen, dass er Arthurs Pisse aufwischen durfte. „Ich bin hier fertig. Ich kümmere mich jetzt um Eure Pferde.“

Ohne weiteren Kommentar ließ Arthur seinen Diener mit dem Eimer in der Hand und einem Tuch über den Schultern das Zimmer verlassen. Etwas erstaunt über Merlins Gleichmut, den er nicht gewohnt war – er liebte ihre kleinen Wortgefechte mehr als er je zugeben würde – starrte er auf das Eichenholz der Tür, als selbige hinter dem Dunkelhaarigen ins Schloss fiel. Er war mal wieder zu hart zu Merlin gewesen. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei Reue zu empfinden, wenn es darum ging wie er Merlin behandelte. Allerdings war es auch jedes Mal ein Spaß, Merlin zu ärgern. Nicht aus Boshaftigkeit, sondern um seinen Diener zu necken. Meist bemerkte er erst hinterher, wenn er mal wieder zu weit gegangen war. Es fiel ihm immer noch sehr schwer Rücksicht auf die Gefühle anderer zu nehmen. Er wusste, dass er daran arbeiten musste, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Merlin war der einzige Mensch in Arthurs Leben, der ihm ganz ohne Worte ein schlechtes Gewissen machen konnte.


	2. Chapter 2

Das Frühjahr verging wie im Flug. Zumindest für Arthur, der sich auch nach Wochen nicht besonders auf den Ausflug in den hohen Norden des Landes freute. Seinen Frust über die unvermeidliche Reise ließ er meist an den Trainingsattrappen aus, doch hin und wieder auch an Merlin. Sein Unmut wuchs von Tag zu Tag, je näher die Abreise rückte.

Merlin hielt es schließlich nicht mehr aus. Er reichte Arthur einen Kelch kühlen, klaren Wassers als er wieder einmal so lange auf eine der Attrappen eingedroschen hatte, bis er vor Erschöpfung davor in die Knie sank. Schweiß rann in kleinen Linien über das Gesicht, das blonde Haar klebte an seinem Kopf, das Gesicht war vor Anstrengung gerötet und steinern der Blick.

„Arthur …“ Merlin wusste nicht recht, wie er anfangen sollte. Der Prinz nahm den Kelch dankbar nickend entgegen und leerte ihn mit einem Durst, als habe er seit Tagen nichts zu Trinken bekommen. Merlin nahm das Gefäß wieder entgegen und füllte frisches Wasser nach. „Warum wollt Ihr diese Reise nicht unternehmen?“, fragte Merlin schließlich. Im Grunde rechnete er nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort. Der Prinz war ihm keine Rechenschaft schuldig.

„Der älteste Sohn Eldreds ist der Grund, weshalb ich kein Bedürfnis verspüre nach Northumbria zu reisen, Merlin.“ Arthur nahm den Kelch erneut entgegen, trank diesmal jedoch nur kleine Schlucke. Er spürte Merlins fragenden Blick auf sich ruhen, als er sich neben seinen Diener auf die Bank sinken ließ. Die Ritter hatten längst mit dem Training aufgehört und gingen ihren diversen Aufgaben nach. Arthur hatte es an diesem Tag absolut nicht eilig gehabt, das tägliche Training zu beenden. „Sieh mich nicht so an.“ Für einen flüchtigen Moment blickte er von dem Kelch in seinen Händen zu Merlin hinüber. Sein Diener zog die Stirn kraus und tat besonders unschuldig. „Er ist ein Arsch.“

Merlin lächelte und stupste Arthur leicht an. „Dann seid Ihr einander sehr ähnlich.“

„Ich bin kein …“ Arthur sah auf und in Merlins grinsendes Gesicht. „Ich fasse nicht, dass ich dir, für dein loses Mundwerk, nicht schon längst die Zunge habe herausschneiden lassen.“

Merlin konnte das ebenso wenig glauben. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er in ganz Camelot die einzige Person, die Arthur gegenüber so wenig Respekt zeigen durfte. Vielleicht weil Arthur wusste, dass er ihn in Wahrheit verehrte und tief in seinem Herzen wusste, dass der Prinz ein guter Mensch war, wenn auch ein sehr verzogener.

„Erzählt mir von ihm.“ Merlin nahm Arthurs rechte Hand auf seinen Schoß und begann damit, die Armschienen zu öffnen.

Arthur ließ es bedenkenlos geschehen. Die Sonne schien heiß an jenem Tag, verdeutlichte nur umso mehr, dass der Sommer näher rückte. Die komplette Rüstung zu tragen, war nach stundenlangem Training mehr als unangenehm und Merlin hatte gelernt, wann Arthur aus ihr befreit werden wollte. Arthur musste es ihm längst nicht mehr sagen.

Zunächst zögerte Arthur. Es war ihm unangenehm über etwas zu sprechen, an das er sich so ungern erinnerte. Sich Schwächen einzugestehen, passte nicht zum Bild eines Kronprinzen. Doch Arthur war eben auch nur ein Mensch und Merlin schien der einzige zu sein, dem dies auch bewusst war. „Aeric ist einige Jahre älter als ich. Er war natürlich größer und um einiges stärker als ich. Ich muss etwa sieben Jahre alt gewesen sein, als wir damals nach Northumbria reisten. Die Luft oben im Norden ist angeblich besonders gut, die Quellen besonders rein. Ich hatte mich von einer schweren Lungenerkrankung erholt und Gaius hielt es für sinnvoll, mich zu einer Kur zu schicken. Mein Vater war viel unterwegs mit Eldred. Sie jagten und fischten und genossen die Zeit miteinander. Sie merkten nicht, wie Aeric mir den Besuch so unangenehm wie möglich machte.“ Merlin nickte verstehend, schwieg aber weiterhin aus Angst, wenn er etwas sagte, Arthur in seiner Erzählung zu unterbrechen. „Meist kam Aeric nachts in mein Zimmer geschlichen, um mir furchtbare Geschichten zu erzählen. Er hielt mir den Mund zu, damit ich nicht um Hilfe rufen konnte und drohte mir Schläge an, sollte ich jemandem davon berichten.“

„Was für Geschichten?“, fragte Merlin nun doch dazwischen und wollte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge beißen. Sicher hätte Arthur es ihm auch so erzählt.

„Über Geister und Dämonen. Die schlimmste Geschichte war jedoch … Er hat von Männern erzählt, die auf der Jagd gewesen seien und eines nachts, als sie schliefen, von einigen wunderschönen Frauen überrascht wurden, die um das Lagerfeuer in ihrer Mitte tanzten.“

Merlin verzog belustigt das Gesicht. „Sehr unheimlich hört sich das nicht gerade an.“

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf und war versucht Merlin einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf zu geben, doch er verkniff es sich dies eine Mal. „Nein, nicht wahr. Bis zu jenem Moment, da die Jäger erwachten und sofort dem magischen Bann der Schönheiten verfielen. Sie waren wie hypnotisiert und wussten nicht, wie ihnen geschah …“ Arthur machte eine Pause und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Erinnerung zu vertreiben. „Es ist lächerlich. Jetzt ist mir das klar. Doch ich war noch ein Kind, Merlin. Er hingegen schon fast erwachsen. Und er fand es komisch mir Angst einzujagen. Ich bekam Alpträume, verstehst du?“

Merlin nickte schwach. „Was haben die Frauen mit den Männern gemacht?“

Arthur drehte sich ein wenig, so dass Merlin ihm das Schulterteil abnehmen konnte. Dann hob er die Hand, um Merlins Halstuch ein wenig nach unten zu schieben. Ohne einen Pieps von sich zu geben, ließ Merlin es zu. Arthur konnte sehen, dass er sich fragte, was er vorhatte und dass er mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde nervöser wurde. Mit seinen behandschuhten Fingern strich Arthur über die Stelle an Merlins Hals, unter der seine Halsschlagader pochte, dann kniff er Merlin an eben dieser Stelle. „Sie bissen die Männer …“ Merlin fiel vor Schreck rücklings von der Bank, doch Arthur lachte ihn nicht aus, sah ihn stattdessen dunkel an. „Sie bissen sie, um ihren Körpern das Blut auszusaugen. Ihre Leichen wurden erst viele Tage später gefunden. Vollkommen blutleer!“

Merlin rappelte sich auf und schluckte schwer. Die Erzählung jagte ihm selbst am helllichten Tag Angst ein. Dass Arthur sich als kleines Kind zu Tode gefürchtet hatte, war nur allzu verständlich.

„Natürlich“, sagte Arthur und klopfte auf den leeren Platz neben sich. Merlin setzte sich wieder hin und fuhr damit fort dem Prinzen die Rüstung abzunehmen. „Natürlich ist das eine alberne Geschichte. Mir ist auf keinem meiner Jagdausflüge jemals eine schöne Unbekannte begegnet, deren bloßer Anblick mich betört hätte.“

Abermals schluckte Merlin schwer. „Und das erzählt Ihr mir erst jetzt, nachdem ich unzählige Male mit Euch auf der Jagd war und im Freien übernachtet habe?“

Arthur lächelte und klopfte Merlin auf die Schulter. „Du bist so ein Angsthase. Ich war sieben Jahre alt. Du bist … Keine Ahnung wie alt du bist, aber jedenfalls bist du erwachsen.“

„Zwanzig. Ich bin zwanzig Jahre alt.“ In ein paar Wochen wäre er sogar einundzwanzig. Aber er ging nicht davon aus, dass Arthur es so genau wissen wollte, also behielt er es für sich. „Ich muss auch nicht mutig sein. Das überlasse ich getrost Euch, Sire.“ Damit stand Merlin auf, um Arthur das Kettenhemd ausziehen zu können. Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, wie der Prinz sich in dieser schweren Rüstung überhaupt bewegen konnte.

~*~

Arthurs Geschichte ließ Merlin den gesamten Tag über nicht los. Am Abend als er Gaius gegenüber am Esstisch saß, stocherte er grüblerisch in seinem Gemüse herum. Seinem Mentor entging nicht, dass Merlin anders war als sonst. Üblicherweise ließ Merlin am Abend Dampf ab, beschwerte sich über die Arbeiten, die Arthur im tagsüber aufgehalst hatte, nicht jedoch an jenem Abend.

„Bedrückt dich etwas, Merlin?“ Gaius legte das Besteck auf seinen leeren Teller.

Merlin atmete hörbar durch die Nase aus. „Habt Ihr je von Frauen gehört, die nachts Jägern auflauern, um ihnen das Blut auszusaugen?“

Gaius legte den Kopf leicht schief und musterte Merlin, dann zuckte er leicht die Schultern. „Nein. Wie kommst du darauf? Hast du eine Leiche im Wald gefunden?“

Schnell schüttelte Merlin den Kopf. „Himmel, nein! Nein.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause: „Arthur hat mir heute von dieser Geschichte berichtet, die Eldreds Sohn ihm wohl vor vielen Jahren erzählt hat.“

„Ein Nachtmahr, ich verstehe.“ Gaius lächelte milde. Merlin sah ihn verständnislos an. „Ein Wesen, das für Alpträume sorgt. Ich bin jedenfalls noch auf keine blutleere Leiche gestoßen, Merlin. Ich glaube nicht, dass ein solches Wesen existiert.“ Allerdings hatten sie schon so allerhand höchst merkwürdige Kreaturen bekämpft. Nun, nicht er selbst, aber Merlin und Arthur. Offenbar war Merlin jedoch auch so schon von Arthurs Erzählung beunruhigt. Gaius wollte den Jungen nicht weiter beängstigen.

„Erlaubt Ihr mir wohl, Eure Bücher zu studieren? Vielleicht finde ich etwas darüber“, bat Merlin.

„Selbstverständlich. Aber bleib nicht zu lange auf.“ Gaius stand auf und räumte den Tisch ab. Es Merlin zu verbieten würde nichts bringen. Wenn er eines über den Jungen gelernt hatte, dann, dass er sich selten von etwas abbringen ließ, wenn er es sich erstmal in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Sollte er die Bücher ruhig lesen. Gaius war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nichts über ein solches Wesen finden würde, wie er es beschrieben hatte.

Merlin schnappte sich die Leiter und kletterte die Sprossen hinauf, um an die etwas exotischeren Exemplare unter Gaius’ Büchern zu gelangen. Als er die entsprechenden Stücke gefunden hatte, nahm er sich noch einige Kerzen und zog sich in seine Kammer zurück. Schlaf sollte er in jener Nacht jedoch keinen finden.

~*~

Morgana hingegen schlief tief und fest in ihren weichen Kissen. Ihr Schlaf war jedoch höchst unruhig. Dunkle Schatten tanzten hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern, erzeugten Bilder, die sie schließlich mit einem gellenden Schrei erwachen ließen. Es war bereits Morgengrauen, dennoch zitterte Morgana am ganzen Leib.

„M’Lady …“ Ihre Zofe steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein.

Des Königs Mündel zog die Bettdecke höher, als wolle sie sich darunter verstecken. „Diese Träume werden immer schlimmer, Gwen. Ich glaube, ich werde noch verrückt“, vertraute sie sich ihrer Dienerin an.

Gwen stellte das Tablett mit dem Frühstück ab und ging zu Morgana hinüber. Die Hände ihrer Herrin in die eigenen nehmend, sprach sie mit ruhiger Stimme: „Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr verrückt werdet, M’Lady.“

Morgana wollte ihr nur zu gerne glauben, doch es verging kaum noch eine Nacht, da sie nicht von Alpträumen heimgesucht wurde. Und nur selten erinnerte sie sich an die Inhalte ihrer Träume. Vielleicht war dies auch besser so.

„Die Reise nach Northumbria tut Euch vielleicht ganz gut. Laut Gaius soll die Luft im Norden soll sehr heilsam sein. Wäre doch denkbar, dass Ihr dort ruhiger schlaft.“

„Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein, Gwen, aber ich will darauf hoffen.“ Die blasse Schönheit zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Niemand schien zu verstehen, wie sehr sie litt. Gaius tat ihre Alpträume als beinahe belanglos ab, wie jedes andere Frauenleiden. Verschrieb ihr diese lächerlichen Schlaftränke und schien dabei nicht zu begreifen, dass sie keine Probleme damit hatte einzuschlafen. Sie fürchtete sich Nacht für Nacht vor dem zu Bett gehen. Sie wusste stets, dass sie nicht von schönen Prinzen und Bällen träumen würde, oder davon einmal Mutter zu werden. Sie wünschte sich so sehr normale, angenehme Träume zu haben. Stattdessen wachte sie nahezu jede Nacht mit rasendem Herzen und schweißfeuchter Haut auf, besessen von blanker Angst.

Niemand, der nicht genauso litt wie sie, wäre je in der Lage zu begreifen, wie sehr sie unter diesen Träumen zu leiden hatte. Dem daraus folgenden Schlafmangel, der wachsenden Angst vor der Nacht. Sie ließ schon jede Nacht eine Kerze an, weil sie begonnen hatte, sich vor den Schatten in ihrem Gemach zu fürchten. Sie fühlte sich wie ein verängstigtes kleines Mädchen, nicht wie eine erwachsene Frau. Praktisch keiner der Männer im Schloss schien sie wirklich ernst zu nehmen. Wären da nicht Gwen und Merlin, würde sie sich gar ganz allein mit ihrer Angst fühlen.

Gwen war stets früh wach, um sofort bei ihr zu sein. Und mit Merlin konnte sie oft über ihre Träume sprechen. Er war der einzige Mann in Camelot, der sie nicht ansah als würde sie den Verstand verlieren. Er schien der einzige zu sein, der wenigstens versuchte sie ernst zu nehmen. Aber auch Merlin vermochte nicht, das gesamte Ausmaß ihrer Furcht zu begreifen und helfen konnte er ihr ebenso wenig wie Gwen. Morgana war damit allein.

„Welches Kleid wünscht Ihr heute zu tragen?“, fragte Gwen mit einem Lächeln und brachte Morgana das Frühstück ans Bett. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zumindest zu versuchen Morgana etwas aufzuheitern und von den Träumen abzulenken. Es gelang ihr nicht immer.


	3. Chapter 3

Als sie Camelot schließlich verließen und sich Richtung Norden aufmachten, drehte Arthur sich sehnsüchtig nach seinem geliebten Zuhause um. Er hatte sich geweigert mit seinem Vater und Morgana in der Kutsche reisen. Er zog es vor auf seiner Stute zu reiten. Gwen und Gilbert hatten auf dem Gepäckkarren Platz gefunden, Merlin ritt neben Arthur her. Uther hatte es zunächst abgelehnt, dass der Junge auf dem Rücken eines der königlichen Pferde getragen wurde, schließlich war er nur ein Diener, aber Arthur hatte dagegen argumentiert. Unter der Begründung, dass sie schneller vorankämen, wenn niemand würde zu Fuß gehen müssen, hatte der König letztlich nachgegeben.

Der Abschied von Gaius war Merlin schwergefallen. Immerhin würde er seinen Mentor, der ihm inzwischen wie ein Vater war, nun für gut zwei Monate nicht mehr sehen. Doch auch Arthur war der Abschied schwergefallen. Sir Leon hatte ihm eins ums andere Mal versichert, dass er gut auf das Schloss aufpassen würde.

Arthur war in den letzten Wochen sogar so weit gegangen, dass er versucht hatte sich zu verletzen oder krank zu werden, so dass Gaius bescheinigen würde, dass er nicht abreisen könne. Doch es schien wie verhext zu sein, dass jedes Mal etwas mit seinen Plänen schiefging und ihm nichts dergleichen geschah. Wenn Arthur es nicht besser wüsste, würde er glauben einen Schutzengel zu haben.

Dieser Schutzengel war selbstredend Merlin, doch davon wusste Arthur wie immer nichts. Es erstaunte den Zauberer, wie weit Arthur bereit war zu gehen, um diese Reise nicht machen zu müssen. Und im Grunde fand er Arthurs Benehmen lächerlich. Ständig predigte Arthur ihm immer wieder, dass er sich seinen Ängsten stellen und seinen Dämonen ins Gesicht blicken sollte und selbst versuchte er wirklich alles, um diesem Aeric nicht noch einmal begegnen zu müssen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein anderer Königssohn Arthurs ganz persönlicher Dämon war?

Sie passierten Cenreds Königreich ohne Zwischenfall. Arthur schrieb dies jedoch keineswegs einem Zufall zu. Cenred war in Bayards Reich eingefallen und versuchte mal wieder – es war bei weitem nicht das erste und sicher nicht das letzte Mal – Mercia an sich zu reißen und somit das eigene Reich zu expandieren. Bayard hatte jedoch ein Bündnis mit Odin geschlossen, wodurch er Cenred zahlenmäßig beinahe zwei zu eins überlegen war. Kriege waren niemals etwas Gutes, doch in diesem Fall war Arthur froh, dass Cenred im Osten seines Reichs mehr als ausreichend abgelenkt war und somit die westlichen Grenzen kaum patrouilliert wurden.

Morganas Träume wurden schlimmer, je näher sie gen Norden kamen. Arthur glaubte, dass sie unterbewusst genauso ungern von Camelot fort war, wie er selbst, doch Merlin befürchtete, dass weitaus mehr dahintersteckte. Allerdings behielt der Zauberer seine Überlegungen für sich. Seine Recherche über die blutsaugenden Frauen war ergebnislos geblieben. Er hatte nicht mal den Ansatz eines Hinweises in Gaius’ Büchern finden können.

Im Grunde wollte Merlin glauben, dass Aeric diese Geschichte nur erfunden hatte, um dem damals noch ängstlichen Arthur Alpträume zu bescheren. Merlin konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Arthur damals nachts vielleicht genauso von schlimmen Träumen heimgesucht wurde, wie es bei Morgana der Fall war. Und noch viel weniger vermochte er sich vorzustellen, dass ein kleiner Arthur weinend in seinem Bett lag und nach seiner Mutter rief, die natürlich niemals kam. Wie schrecklich muss es für den Prinzen gewesen sein, ohne die tröstenden, liebevollen Arme einer Mutter aufzuwachsen? Wie kalt und grausam muss es gewesen sein, stattdessen nur Uther gehabt zu haben?

War Arthur deshalb so hart geworden? Schirmte er sich aus diesem Grunde von jeglichen Gefühlen ab? Aus Angst, wieder Schwäche zu zeigen? Aus Angst, verletzt zu werden? Merlin konnte nur Vermutungen anzustellen, aber er wusste, dass Arthur in der Tiefe seines Herzens ein guter Mensch war. Spätestens seit jenem Tag am Strand, als der Prinz bereit gewesen war aus dem vermeintlich vergifteten Kelch zu trinken, um das Leben seines Dieners zu schützen. Arthur konnte tun was er wollte, er hatte Merlin an jenem Tag sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt und allein deshalb nahm Merlin die Sticheleien des Prinzen nicht mehr ernst.

Zu Merlins Erstaunen ging die Reise zügig vorüber. Die Götter mussten mit ihnen gewesen sein und hatten sie vor allzu schlimmen Zwischenfällen bewahrt. Einmal war das linke, hintere Rad der königlichen Kutsche gebrochen und das Pferd eines der Soldaten, die für den Notfall zum Schutze des Königs dabei waren, musste neu beschlagen werden. Nach knapp fünfzehn Tagen auf ihrer Reise, verbrachten sie nun die letzte Nacht im Freien. Wenn sie früh am nächsten Tag, gleich bei Sonnenaufgang, loszogen, würden sie noch vor dem Mittag in Schloss Bamburgh eintreffen.

Und so half Merlin zum vorerst letzten Mal dabei, die Zelte für den König und Morgana aufzubauen, die als einzige nicht auf einfachen Lagern an der Feuerstelle schliefen. Arthur machte es nichts aus, direkt am Lagerfeuer zu kampieren, er war es von den unzähligen Jagdausflügen nicht anders gewohnt, außerdem liebte er es unter den Sternen zu schlafen. Es verlieh ihm ein Gefühl von Freiheit.

Er hatte Merlin einmal anvertraut, dass er sich nicht selten wie ein Gefangener in Camelot fühlte. Sein Vater hatte so hohe Erwartungen an ihn, dass er manchmal Angst hatte, sie nicht erfüllen zu können. Es hatte Merlin zunächst überrascht ein so offenes Geständnis von Arthur zu hören, hatte er doch gedacht der Prinz würde all die Privilegien genießen, die untrennbar mit seinem Erbe verbunden waren. Nach einiger Überlegung hatte Merlin allerdings verstanden, weshalb Arthur sich manchmal nach einem einfacheren Leben sehnte, selbst wenn er dadurch auf den Thron verzichten müsste.

Als Kronprinz hatte Arthur nie eine Wahl gehabt. Er war Uthers einziger Sohn. Das gesamte Königreich erwartete von ihm, dass er eines Tages das Reich regieren würde. Merlin wusste vielleicht besser als irgendjemand sonst, wie groß die Erwartungen eines jeden Menschen im Reich Arthur gegenüber war. Als Zauberer hatte selbst er gewisse Erwartungen oder vielleicht doch eher Hoffnungen. Manchmal war er sich nicht sicher, ob er nur hoffte Arthur würde ein besserer König werden, oder ob es eine Erwartungshaltung, geschürt durch die Prophezeiungen des großen Drachen, war.

Sie schlugen ihr Lager nahe einem Tannenhain auf. Die Sonne begann bereits unterzugehen, wodurch ein frischer Wind aufkam, der Merlin, trotz seiner Bemühungen die Zelte rasch mit Gilberts und Gwens Hilfe aufzubauen, frösteln ließ.

Uther ging derweil mit Morgana die Vorräte durch, um zu entscheiden, was es an diesem Abend zu essen gäbe. Merlin konnte beobachten, dass Arthur sich zu seinem Vater gesellte und sich der Unterhaltung anschloss. Der Prinz schlug vor kleines Wild für alle zu jagen und Uther willigte schließlich ein. Morgana war der Ansicht, dass es zu schnell dunkel wurde und Arthur vermutlich in der Nacht nichts finden würde, doch der Prinz war anderer Meinung und machte keinen Hehl daraus, des Königs Mündel einmal mehr als Frau ohne jegliche Ahnung von Männerangelegenheiten zu halten. Arthur meinte es selten böse, doch er machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er sich in Sachen Jagd von keinem – besonders nicht von einer Frau – sagen ließ, was er ‚nicht’ konnte.

Merlin war gerade damit fertig geworden Uthers Zelt aufzubauen, als Arthur zu ihm kam und ihn am Ellbogen schnappte. „Du kannst unterwegs Feuerholz sammeln, während ich uns was zu Essen besorge.“ Arthur sah nicht Merlin an als er sprach, sondern warf einen überheblichen Blick in Morganas Richtung, die daraufhin eine Grimasse zog. Merlin kam dadurch einmal mehr zu der Ansicht, dass die beiden sich wie Geschwister verhielten.

Gwen hatte einmal durchblicken lassen, dass sie glaube, Morgana würde Arthur eines Tages heiraten und Königin werden. Aber Merlin sah, dass zwischen den beiden keine romantischen Gefühle herrschten. Sie liebten und hassten einander zu gleichen Teilen, auf eine sehr geschwisterliche Art und Weise. Nein, Merlin sah Morgana nicht als Arthurs künftige Ehefrau.

Und noch bevor Merlin protestieren konnte, immerhin stand Morganas Zelt noch nicht wirklich stabil, wurde er von Arthur zwischen die Bäume gezerrt. „Ist das zu fassen! Versucht sie mir – MIR – zu sagen, ich würde ohnehin nichts mehr zum Jagen finden. Das ist ungeheuerlich, findest du nicht auch?“

Merlin versuchte mit Arthur Schritt zu halten, der – die Armbrust über der Schulter – rasch tiefer in das Unterholz vordrang. „Wenn Ihr weiterhin mit so lauter Stimme über Morgana schimpft und somit jedes Tier verscheucht, hat sie vielleicht Recht.“

Arthur blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und drehte sich so plötzlich zu Merlin um, dass dieser beinahe mit seinem Herrn zusammenstieß. Mit erhobenem Finger unmittelbar vor Merlins Gesicht wedelnd zischte er: „Nun fang du nicht auch noch an.“

Merlin zuckte die Schultern und versuchte eher schlecht als recht ein amüsiertes Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Ich meine ja nur …“

Arthur atmete tief durch. „Sorg du dafür, dass wir nachher Feuerholz haben und überlasse das Jagen mir. Pass bloß auf, wo du hintrittst. Wenn du zu viel Lärm machst, wird Morgana Recht behalten und wir werden am Ende deinen knochigen Hintern über dem Feuer rösten müssen.“

Der Prinz hatte Merlin bereits den Rücken zugewandt und marschierte weiter, als dieser kopfschüttelnd und augenrollend weiter hinter Arthur her ging. Für einen Moment war Merlin versucht noch etwas Freches zu erwidern, wie es seine Art war, doch diesmal verkniff er es sich. Er spürte, dass Arthur einmal mehr unter unnötigem Druck stand. Stattdessen wandte er sich der Holzsuche zu, während Arthur nach ihrem Abendessen Ausschau hielt.

„Das Holz ist feucht“, erklärte Merlin, nachdem er einige kleine Äste aufgelesen und wieder hatte fallen lassen. Es musste kürzlich in dieser Region geregnet haben. Tiefer im Wald, wo die Sonne nicht so leicht zwischen all den Bäumen durchkam, dauerte es länger bis alles wieder vollkommen trocken war. Natürlich würde er das Holz leicht mit einem Zauber trocknen können, aber er hatte Gaius versprochen, sich mit Zauberei zurückzuhalten. Zudem war Arthur keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt.

In gebückter Haltung schlich Arthur durch das Unterholz und hoffte in zunehmender Abenddämmerung noch irgendwo ein Tier auszumachen, das sich nicht bereits zur Nachtruhe in seinen Unterschlupf zurückgezogen hatte. „Versuch ein paar trockene Zweige zu finden.“

„Es gibt keine, Arthur.“

„Muss ich mich um alles kümmern?“, wandte Arthur ein und wurde mit wachsendem Druck herrischer. Erneut drehte sich der Prinz zu Merlin um, ein frustrierter Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Geh am Waldrand suchen.“

„Ich lasse Euch nicht allein hier.“ Merlin breitete die Arme aus, um auf den dunkler werden Wald hinzuweisen. „Wenn Euch etwas zustößt …“

Arthur lachte humorlos auf und unterbrach damit jäh Merlins Gedanken. „Mir passiert nichts. Pass du lieber auf, dass du nicht verloren gehst. Und nun geh Holz suchen!“

„Aber …“

„MERLIN!“

„Schon gut. In Ordnung. Ich bin ja schon weg.“ Merlin rührte sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck.

„Brauchst du einen Tritt zurück zum Waldrand?“, fragte Arthur nach einem Moment ungeduldig.

„Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl.“ Er ließ Arthur nie allein.

„Bei allen Göttern, Merlin, verschwinde endlich. Ich hab zu tun.“ Er sah schon Morganas triumphierendes Lächeln, wenn er ohne Beute zum Lager zurückkehrte. „Verschwinde!“

Arthur sprach leise, aber dafür mit sehr viel Nachdruck. Und dann ging er einfach tiefer in den Wald hinein und ließ Merlin stehen. Dieser drehte sich ungeachtet seines Bauchgefühls um und ging den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren.

Ein wärmendes Lagerfeuer loderte bereits in leuchtenden Orangetönen, als Arthur mit zwei Kaninchen in der einen und der Armbrust in der anderen Hand zu ihrer Raststätte zurückkehrte. Abgesehen von Merlin saßen alle am Feuer, um sich zu wärmen.

„Ah, da bist du ja, Arthur. Wir hatten schon Angst, du hättest dich verlaufen“, sagte Morgana spitz.

Arthur warf die Kaninchen Gilbert zu, der sie überrascht auffing. „Bereite sie vor“, ordnete er an, obgleich es nicht sein Diener war. Der Knabe gehorchte sofort und zückte ein kleines Messer, um den Tieren die Haut abzuziehen. „Wo ist Merlin?“

Gwen, die dabei war Gilbert zur Hand zu gehen, sah sofort besorgt auf. „War er nicht bei Euch, Sire?“

Die Armbrust beiseitelegend, sah er in die Gesichter aller Anwesenden, die um das Feuer versammelt waren. Die Ritter, der Kutscher und sein Vater schienen unbekümmert, alle übrigen sahen ihn mit wachsender Sorge an, die seine eigene zu schüren begann. „Ich schickte ihn zurück, um trockenes Holz zu sammeln. Im Wald war alles feucht. Ich dachte …“

„Ich habe das Feuer gemacht“, wandte Gwen ein und erhob sich. „Vielleicht ist ihm etwas zugestoßen.“

Nur zu gern hätte Arthur Gwen beruhigt und etwas Optimistisches gesagt, doch dazu war die Situation zu ernst. Es sah Merlin ähnlich sich in einem so kleinen Hain zu verlaufen. Womöglich hatte er sich wirklich verletzt. Wer konnte das schon sagen? Merlin war der tollpatschigste junge Mann, dem Arthur bis dahin je begegnet war. Es sah dem Kerl ähnlich Arthur den Moment des Triumphs gegenüber Morgana zu ruinieren, indem er einen Tag vor ihrer Ankunft in Bamburgh in einem so lächerlich kleinen Wald verloren ging.

„Ich gehe ihn suchen.“

„Es ist stockdunkel, Arthur“, gab Uther zu bedenken und erhob sich von seinem Platz am wärmenden Feuer.

„Und es wird zunehmend kälter, Vater. Je länger Merlin irgendwo da draußen ist, desto gefährlicher wird es für ihn. Wenn er verletzt ist, dann …“ Arthur sah am Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters, dass dieser mehr als gewillt war Merlin irgendwo im Wald zu lassen, und Arthur bei sich zu wissen, anstatt sich auf die Suche nach einem einfachen Diener zu machen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte Arthur jedoch die bohrenden Blicke Gwens und Gilberts sehen, die ihn still anflehten dennoch zu gehen. Und als er Morgana anblickte, bekam Arthur die letzte Ermutigung, die er brauchte. Denn auch sie würde niemals einen Freund bei zunehmender Kälte und absoluter Finsternis im Wald umherirren lassen.

„Er ist nur ein Diener“, sprach Uther genau das aus, was ihm seit einigen Augenblicken ins Gesicht geschrieben stand und was sowohl Gilbert als auch Gwen zusammenzucken ließ. Einmal mehr erinnerte der König daran, wie ersetzlich so einfache Bedienstete in seinen Augen waren.

„Wartet nicht mit dem Essen auf mich“, sagte Arthur nur, schnappte sich sein Schwert und rannte in den Wald hinein, ehe sein Vater die Möglichkeit erhielt ihn aufzuhalten. Arthur hörte die zornigen Rufe seines Vaters hinter sich, die jedoch alsbald vom dichter werdenden Wald verschluckt wurden.

Absolute stille ließ den Forst schon nach wenigen Metern Laufschritt auf Arthur wie ausgestorben wirken. Als irgendwo in der Ferne eine Eule rief, erschrak selbst der sonst so abgehärtete Prinz. Das schwache Licht der Sterne und des zunehmenden Mondes ließen Arthur kaum mehr als vage Schemen erkennen. Gerade genug, dass er nicht ständig in Bäume hineinlief.

„MERLIN?“

Nichts.

Obgleich es Frühsommer war, wurde es abends noch rasch kalt. Besonders bei klarem Sternenhimmel, wie es in dieser Nacht der Fall war. Arthur war sich der Gefahr bewusst, dass man – vor allem, wenn man vielleicht sogar verletzt war – leicht unterkühlte und schließlich bewusstlos wurde. Er hätte Merlin nicht losschicken sollen. Dieser Trottel hatte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht und nun war es Arthur, der sich um Merlin sorgte. Offenbar war Merlin nicht mal in der Lage auf direktem Weg aus einem Wald hinauszugehen, der Richtung folgend, die er gekommen war. Arthur musste sich dies unbedingt geistig notieren, um diesen Taugenichts nicht wieder suchen zu müssen. Und er nahm sich fest vor, Merlin eine ordentliche Standpauke diesbezüglich zu halten.

Allerdings war Arthur nicht halb so zornig wie besorgt. Er würde gerne wie sein Vater über Merlin denken, doch er konnte es nicht. Er konnte es nicht mehr. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben durfte, vor seinem Vater schon gar nicht, so empfand er Merlin unlängst als Freund. Merlin war ein lausiger Diener, dafür aber der beste Freund, den Arthur je gehabt hatte. Er mochte sich nicht vorstellen, wie langweilig sein Leben ohne Merlin wäre. Nicht auszudenken war, dass ihm tatsächlich etwas zugestoßen sein mochte.

„MERLIN!?“ Immer wieder rief Arthur nach ihm, doch die erhoffte Antwort blieb aus. Arthur verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl. Er lief im Zickzack durch den Wald, um möglichst viel Fläche abzudecken, doch er hatte im Grunde keine Ahnung, wo Merlin hingegangen sein konnte und wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde er sich noch selbst verlaufen.

Mit der zunehmenden Kälte kroch langsam auch Feuchtigkeit in seine Kleidung, kalt war Arthur dennoch nicht. Durch den Laufschritt hielt er sich wenigstens von innen her warm. Doch was, wenn Merlin irgendwo verletzt lag? Sicher fror er erbärmlich. Arthurs Sorge wuchs mit jeder Minute und jedem Schritt, den er tat. Wieder und wieder rief er nach Merlin, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.

Die alte Geschichte aus seinen Kindertagen fiel ihm wieder ein, während er durch den Wald irrte. Er sah wieder Aeric vor sich, hörte wieder die flüsternde Stimme, die ihm von den schönen Frauen erzählte, die nachts Jägern und Reisenden auflauerten, um sich von ihrem Blut zu nähren. Ein Schauer lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinab und plötzlich war ihm trotz des Laufschritts kalt.

„MERLIN!“


	4. Chapter 4

„MERLIN!“

Sein Kopf ruckte herum, drehte sich automatisch in die Richtung, aus welcher der Ruf zu ihm gedrungen war. Merlins Herz machte einen Freudensprung. Im Nu war er auf den Beinen und rief in die Finsternis: „Ich bin hier!“

„Verdammt, Merlin!“ Arthur erreichte den Zauberer, vermochte jedoch kaum ihn zu sehen. „Ich suche seit über eine Stunde nach dir. Was treibst du mitten im Wald? Ich sagte dir doch, du sollst zurück zum Waldrand, um Holz zu sammeln. Kannst du nicht mal den einfachsten Anweisungen folgen? Wie unfähig bist du eigentlich? Ich fasse nicht, dass ich mich erneut deinetwegen gegen meinen Vater aufgelehnt habe.“ Und selbst im Dunkeln vermochte er es Merlin einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf zu geben, kaum dass sie einander gegenüberstanden.

„Autsch.“ Merlin wusste nicht, was er ob des Vortrags sagen sollte. Schließlich brachte er ein „Es tut mir leid“ heraus und hielt Arthur etwas entgegen.

„Was ist das?“ Arthur konnte anhand der Kontur wohl erkennen, dass Merlin ihm etwas entgegenstreckte, vermochte aber nicht zu sagen, was es war. Zögerlich streckte er die Hand danach aus und berührte das flauschige, warme Fell eines Waldhasen.

„Ich habe ihn auf meinem Rückweg gesehen und wollte ihn fangen. Er lief in den Wald hinein und ich …“

„Du bist ihm nachgelaufen“, seufzte Arthur. „Natürlich sucht so ein Tier Schutz im Wald und rennt nicht raus aufs freie Feld, Merlin. Hast du denn in all der Zeit gar nichts von mir gelernt?“ Es war nur eine rhetorische Frage. „Ich dachte schon, dich hätte ein Wolf oder sonst was erwischt. Es ist nicht ganz ungefährlich im Wald. In Zukunft bleibst du in meiner Nähe, verstanden?“

„Das wollte ich doch, aber …“

„DU wolltest MICH beschützen. Und sieh dir an, wer sich verlaufen hat. Sicher nicht ich“, erwiderte Arthur und seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. „Wo ist dein Lager?“

„Was für ein Lager? Gehen wir nicht zurück zu den anderen?“

Erneut bekam Merlin einen sanften Schlag an den Hinterkopf und war für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde versucht seinerseits auszuholen. Er wusste jedoch, dass er das Echo lieber nicht heraufbeschwören sollte. „Deinetwegen habe ich ebenfalls die Richtung verloren. Es ist stockdunkel. Ich bin gut, aber nicht so gut, Merlin. Also, wo ist dein Lager? Ich habe nicht vor zu erfrieren.“

Merlin zögerte. „Ich habe kein Lager. Ich hatte Angst mitten im Wald ein Feuer zu machen.“ Er vermochte sich eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon zu machen, wie Arthur auf einen Waldbrand reagiert hätte, den ausgerechnet sein Diener verursacht hatte. Das Holz zu trocknen und mit einem Zauber zu entzünden wäre kein Problem für Merlin gewesen. Er hätte das Feuer auch im Zaum halten können, solange er wach war. Doch er konnte nicht wissen, was hätte geschehen können, wenn er erst einmal eingeschlafen wäre. „Ich saß irgendwo dahinten, im Schutz der Bäume.“

Arthur rieb sich frustriert mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. „Großartig. Jetzt erfrieren wir also gemeinsam.“ Für einen Moment dachte der Prinz nach. „Ich suche jetzt erstmal ein paar Steine, um eine Feuerstelle vorzubereiten. Und vielleicht finden wir auch ein paar trockene Zweige.“ Noch während Arthur theoretisierte, sah er, dass Merlin sich gen Boden bückte. „Was treibst du da?“

„Ich setze den Hasen ab. Mit ihm kann ich schlecht Holz suchen.“

„Lass unser Abendessen frei und ich bringe dich statt dem Hasen um, Merlin. Deinetwegen bin ich seit Stunden hungrig. Halte das verdammte Vieh fest, während ich mich um das Feuer kümmere.“

Merlin wusste, dass Arthur hier kein trockenes Holz finden würde. Er würde es irgendwie trocken zaubern müssen, ohne dass sein Herr es mitbekam, doch wie sollte er das bewerkstelligen? Den warmen Hasen im Arm setzte sich Merlin wieder auf den feuchten Boden und kraulte das Tier hinter den Ohren. „Müssen wir ihn wirklich töten?“

„Bei allen Göttern, Merlin, sei nicht so ein Mädchen. Es ist nur ein Hase.“

„Er wärmt mich seit geraumer Zeit und er ist so brav und flauschig und …“

„… und er wird wunderbar schmecken“, unterbrach Arthur ihn barsch und bewegte sich im Kreis um Merlin herum. „Du darfst keine Bindung zu so niederen Wesen aufbauen. Unsere Nahrungskette funktioniert nun einmal so. Also weine nachher nicht, wenn ich dem Tier den Hals herumdrehte.“

Merlin drückte den Hasen etwas fester an die Brust, als könne er ihn so schützen. Es war sinnlos, er wusste es, dennoch tat er es aus einem Reflex heraus. Arthur bewegte sich von rechts nach links, vorn und dann wieder hinter Merlin. Der Zauberer seufzte und streichelte das weiche Fell des Hasen zärtlich, als ihm eine Idee kam. Dann setzte er den Hasen neben sich auf den Boden und gab ihm einen Schubs, damit er davon hoppelte. „Aua!“

Merlins Schrei ließ Arthur herumwirbeln. „Was ist passiert?“, wollte Arthur alarmiert wissen.

„Er hat mich gebissen.“

„Merlin! Du hast ihn doch nicht losgelassen, oder?“ Arthurs einzige Sorge galt im Moment seinem knurrenden Magen.

„Er hat mich gebissen!“, wiederholte Merlin jammernd und erhob sich. Selbst wenn der Hase noch nicht weit gekommen war, würde Arthur ihn in der Dunkelheit nicht wiederfinden. Er lächelte innerlich und steckte sich den blutenden Finger in den Mund. Um eine Bisswunde vorzutäuschen hatte er sich absichtlich an einem spitzen Holzstück verletzt. Er konnte fühlen wie warmen Blut aus seiner Wunde floss. Vielleicht hatte er es etwas übertrieben. Aber ihm war nicht viel Zeit geblieben und es war eine spontane Idee gewesen.

Arthur erreichte ihn mit wenigen Schritten und packte ihn an der dünnen Jacke. „Du bist so ein Tölpel! Das war unser Abendessen! Warum hast du ihn überhaupt gefangen, wenn du … Ach, vergiss es. Hilf mir jetzt mit dem verdammten Feuer. Wenn ich schon verhungern muss, will ich es wenigstens warm haben.“

Gesagt, getan. Außerhalb von Arthurs Hörweite trocknete Merlin einige Holzscheite, so dass es ihnen schließlich nach reichlich Anstrengung gelang, ein Lagerfeuer zu entzünden. Sie wechselten sich mit der Nachtwache ab. Weniger aus Angst vor wilden Tieren, sondern vielmehr um das Feuer nicht unbeobachtet zu lassen. Es sollte an seiner vorgesehenen Stelle bleiben und sich nicht ausbreiten, aber auch nicht ausgehen. Arthur übernahm die erste Schicht, doch Merlin hielt seine nicht lange durch. Er wusste, dass ihm etwas Bewegung dabei helfen würde wach zu bleiben, aber seine Glieder fühlten sich an als wären sie aus Blei gegossen. Er vermochte es kaum sich zu rühren. Und schließlich fielen ihm die Augen doch wieder zu und er sank in tiefen Schlaf.

~*~

Ihr leises Lachen erfüllte die Stille des Waldes, wirkte viel lauter als es eigentlich war, als ihre leichten Schritte sie über das Unterholz trugen. „Psst!“, machte sie plötzlich und bedeutete ihren beiden Begleiterinnen zu schweigen. „Riecht ihr das auch?“ Sie reckte die Nase in die Luft, nahm wie ein Tier die Witterung auf.

„Charlotte, deine Nase ist unglaublich! Jetzt rieche ich es auch“, gab Annis beeindruckt zu. Sie war die älteste des Dreiergespanns, doch obgleich Charlotte jünger war, fand sie meist als erste potentielle Beute. „Dort entlang, oder?“ Sie zeigte im Dunkeln Richtung Südwesten und Charlotte nickte.

Der Geruch von brennendem Holz war stark, doch viel intensiver war der schwere, eisenhaltige Duft von Blut. Menschliches Blut hatte ein ganz besonderes Odeur. Annis reckte einmal mehr den Hals, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihr eigener Geruchssinn sie nicht täuschte. Ein sanfter Sommerwind wirbelte ihr das lange, dunkle Haar um die Schultern, das in starkem Kontrast zu ihrem leichten weißen Kleid stand.

Die Dritte im Bunde, Victoria, sah von einer zu anderen. „Ich rieche nichts“, gab sie ein wenig zerknirscht zu und schnupperte ebenfalls die Luft.

„Je älter du wirst, desto feiner wird dein Geruchssinn werden. Gräme dich nicht. Wir führen dich, bis du selbst erfahren und stark genug bist.“ Charlotte strich der jungen Victoria liebevoll eine ihrer rotblonden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die ihr aus der Hochsteckfrisur gerutscht war.

Annis beobachtete die zärtliche Geste, nicht jedoch ohne etwas Eifersucht zu empfinden. Jahrzehnte lang war sie allein mit Charlotte durch Schottland gezogen, bis diese ihr Revier erweitern und mehr von der Welt hatte sehen wollen. Sie waren nach Northumbria gewandert, wo Charlotte schließlich ganz unerwartet Victoria gefunden hatte.

Zu zweit hatten sie immer sehr viel Spaß gehabt. Reuelos. Jede Nacht war ein einziges Fest gewesen. Spaß hatte stets an erster Stelle gestanden. Seit sie jedoch zu dritt waren, kam es immer wieder zu Spannungen zwischen den Frauen. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil sie seit einigen Jahren nur noch durch Northumbria streiften, da Victoria – die arme, kleine Victoria – ihre Heimat nicht verlassen wollte. Annis mochte sie nicht besonders gut leiden, doch Charlotte liebte das Mädchen und sie wiederum liebte Charlotte. Bald ein ganzes Jahrhundert waren sie nun zusammen unterwegs gewesen. Und drei war einfach keine schöne Zahl. Bei dreien war stets eine Person zu viel. Und gerade in der letzten Zeit fühlte sich Annis, wie diese überflüssige dritte Person.

„Komm mit“, rief Charlotte lächelnd aus, unterbrach damit Annis’ Gedanken. Victoria bei der Hand nehmend lief sie spontan los in die Richtung, aus welcher der unverwechselbare Duft von menschlichem Blut zu ihnen gedrungen war. Annis musste sich redlich anstrengen, um mit den anderen beiden schritthalten zu können.

Das kleine Lager war schnell erreicht. Sie kannten sich inzwischen sehr gut in dem kleinen Hain aus. Es war der einzige Wald in diesem Teil Northumbrias und bot Jägern einen guten Schutz vor schlechtem Wetter. Zudem fanden sie hier natürlich auch reichlich Nahrung und Feuerholz. Doch nur allzu oft kam es vor, dass die Jäger hier in diesem Forst selbst zur Beute wurden.

„Wie schade, es sind nur zwei“, ließ sich Annis flüsternd vernehmen.

Die drei Frauen kreisten ein wenig um das improvisierte Lager herum. Beide Männer schliefen tief und fest, doch selbst wenn einer aufwachte, so war dies bislang nie ein Problem gewesen.

„Dieser sieht ein bisschen mager aus“, fügte Annis schließlich hinzu und deutete auf den dunkelhaarigen Knaben.

„Hoffentlich ist er nicht krank“, gab Victoria etwas besorgt zu bedenken.

„Das macht nichts, Liebes“, erklärte Charlotte und legte Victoria von hinten die Hände auf die schmalen Schultern. „Wir können nicht krank werden.“

„Er riecht nicht krank. Er sieht auch nicht krank aus, nur mager.“ Annis ging neben dem Knaben in die Knie. Neckisch streichelte sie ihm das beinahe schwarze Haar, als wäre er ein Kind, dem sie schöne Träume schickte. Schön war ihre Absicht jedoch ganz und gar nicht.

Charlotte konnte sehen, dass Victoria sich in den blonden Mann verguckt hatte. Mitleid lag in ihrem Blick, als die Jüngste unter ihnen sich zu dem Mann setzte. Ihre Atmung nahm rasch zu, als sie im tanzenden Licht der Flammen seinen Pulsschlag am Hals sehen konnte. Charlotte bemerkte, dass ihrem Schützling bereits das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief.

Annis vergaß für einen Moment den eigenen Hunger und starrte hinüber zur anderen Seite der Feuerstelle, wo sich Charlotte und Victoria gemeinsam über den Blonden beugten.

Die lose Haarsträhne lockerte sich abermals und kitzelte den Jüngling im Gesicht, als Victoria gerade in seinen verführerischen Hals beißen wollte.

„Was zum …“, brachte der Mann verschlafen heraus und erschrak ein wenig, als er in die lächelnden Gesichter zweier Frauen sah.

„Fürchte dich nicht“, sagte Charlotte leise, aber sehr eindringlich und sah dem Mann dabei tief in die Augen. „Bleib ganz ruhig.“

Hypnotisiert legte sich der Mann wieder entspannt hin. Victoria sah beeindruckt zu Charlotte auf. Sie konnte nur hoffen, ihre Opfer eines Tages ebenso schnell ruhig zu stellen. Sie wäre mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit körperlich stärker als sämtliche Jäger oder Soldaten, aber sie bevorzugte es in Ruhe zu speisen. Charlotte erging es kaum anders.

Annis hingegen lebte gerne ihre sadistische Neigung aus und bevorzugte es ihre Opfer schreien zu hören, während sie ihnen das Blut aussaugte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah sie noch ihren Begleiterinnen zu, die begannen sich an Hals und Handgelenk ihres Opfers gütlich zu tun, dann wurde ihr Gesicht zunehmend finster und mit einer raschen Bewegung versenkte sie schließlich ihre spitzen Zähne im Hals des dürren Knaben.

Dieser schrie jäh auf und schlug instinktiv um sich. Annis hatte kaum Mühe seinen schlanken Körper festzuhalten. Für einen Mann war er nicht sonderlich stark. Seine gellenden Schreie verjagten jedes Tier im Wald, das sich in Hörweite befand. Von überall in den Bäumen flohen Vögel und kleineres Getier rannte vollkommen panisch in alle Himmelsrichtungen davon.

~*~

Ein weißer Schmerz ging von Merlins Hals aus. Er hörte sich selbst schreien und bekam zur selben Zeit kaum noch Luft. Was immer sich in seinem Hals verbissen hatte – es befand sich hinter ihm, so dass er es nicht sehen konnte – quetschte ihm den Brustkorb zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus vermochte er zu sehen, dass zwei Frauen über Arthur gebeugt saßen. Eine hatte ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben, die andere hing mit ihren Lippen an seinem Handgelenk.

Arthur reagierte jedoch nicht auf Merlins Schmerzensschreie. Er lag einfach da und ließ mit sich geschehen, was auch immer die Frauen mit ihm taten. Merlin nutzte die Gelegenheit, dass Arthur nicht wirklich bei Sinnen war und schrie ein weiteres Mal, diesmal jedoch stieß er mit dem Schrei einen mächtigen Schutzzauber aus, der seinen Peiniger mehrere Meter fortschleuderte.

Ganz auf die Person konzentriert, die sich unweit von ihm wieder aufrappelte, bemerkte Merlin nicht, dass die anderen beiden von Arthur abließen und nun ihn mit blutverschmierten Mündern anfauchten.

„Er ist ein Zauberer!“, schrie eine von ihnen in seinem Rücken.

Merlin sah mit schreckensweiten Augen von der Frau, die er eben gegen einen Baum geschleudert hatte und die scheinbar kaum verletzt war, zu den anderen beiden und tat einige Schritte zurück, um Abstand zu den Dreien zu gewinnen. „Arthur?“ Merlin wagte kaum zu seinem Prinzen zu sehen. Dieser lag leblos neben der Feuerstelle und rührte sich nicht.

Das Herz hämmerte wild in seiner Brust und er konnte fühlen, wie Blut aus einer Wunde an seinem Hals gepumpt wurde und sein Hemd tränkte. Ihm war ganz schwindelig ob des Blutverlusts und der Angst, die pures Adrenalin durch seine Adern jagte.

„Verschwindet, oder ihr werdet herausfinden wie mächtig ich bin!“, schrie Merlin den drei Frauen entgegen. Die beiden, die inzwischen in Angriffsposition bei Arthur standen, flüsterten einander etwas zu. Jene, die Merlin angegriffen hatte, kam langsam näher, nicht bereit so leicht aufzugeben.

„Lass uns verschwinden, Annis“, bat die andere, die zurückblieb.

„Nein, Charlotte. Ein Zauberer allein ist kein Gegner für uns.“ Sie tat einige weitere Schritte auf Merlin zu.

Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, die Finger gespreizt. „Ich lasse dich in Flammen aufgehen, wenn du dich noch einen Schritt näherst“, drohte Merlin ihr. Was immer es für ein Wesen war, er glaubte nicht, dass es gegen Feuer immun war.

Für einen gedehnten Moment, der Merlin angesichts der angespannten Situation, und der Angst um Arthur und den eigenen Schmerzen, wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, zögerte die Kreatur in Frauengestalt, die von der anderen Annis genannt wurde. Dann liefen die drei Frauen mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit in die Dunkelheit des Waldes, außer Sichtweite und Merlin konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht wieder zurückkehren würden.

Vor Schock und Angst zitternd ging Merlin neben Arthur in die Knie und rüttelte seinen Prinzen sanft. „Arthur …? Arthur, wach auf. Bitte!“ Mit der einen Hand hielt er die Wunde an seinem Hals zu, um nicht noch mehr Blut zu verlieren, mit der anderen drehte er Arthurs Körper so Richtung Feuer, dass er sich dessen Wunden ansehen konnte.

Seine eigene Verletzung ignorierend, riss er schließlich einige Stoffstreifen aus seinem Hemd, band damit zunächst Arthurs Hals und Handgelenk ab und schließlich seine eigene Wunde. Er war viel zu durcheinander, um tatsächlich zu realisieren, was soeben geschehen war. „Arthur?“

Endlich, nach endlosen Minuten der Ungewissheit, regte sich Arthur langsam und schlug blinzelnd die Augen auf. „Was … was ist passiert?“, fragte er krächzend.

Merlin, der neben ihm saß, zog immer noch zitternd, aber sichtlich erleichtert, dass Arthur noch lebte, die Beine an die Brust und schlang die Arme darum. Sein Blick verließ Arthurs fragendes Gesicht und wanderte hinüber zu ihrem Lagerfeuer. „Es gibt sie wirklich“, sagte er leise. „Die Frauen aus dieser Geschichte, die man Euch einst erzählt hat. Sie sind hier in diesem Wald.“


	5. Chapter 5

Kupferfarbenes Haar fiel in langen Kaskaden über ihre zierlichen Schultern und reichte bis ihr bis an die Hüfte, das engelsgleiche Gesicht lächelte sie freundlich an. Im fahlen Mondlicht sah ihre Haut beinahe silbern aus, das dunkelgrüne Nachtkleid umschmeichelte ihre schlanke Gestalt und ließ sie in ihrer gesamten Erscheinung wie einen verführerischen Engel wirken. Morgana folgte ihr bedenkenlos durch die fremden Korridore, fröstelte jedoch trotz des Laufschritts ob der späten Stunde und des sternenklaren Himmels.

„Komm mit!“, flüsterte das Mädchen immer wieder und eilte voraus. Hin und wieder wandte sie sich um, lachte leise, winkte Morgana zu sich. „Schnell folgt mir …“ Und Morgana folgte ihr nur allzu gerne.

Schließlich erreichten sie einen Raum. Das Mädchen öffnete ohne Zögern die Tür und lockte Morgana hinein. Zu ihrer Überraschung fand sie Arthur schlafend in dem Bett vor, das im Zentrum des Schlafgemachs stand. Das Feuer im Kamin ließ ihre Schatten in bizarren Formen an den Wänden tanzen als sie dem Mädchen hinüber zum Bett folgte, wo es sich über Arthur lehnte und Morgana erneut anlächelte.

„Er ist so wunderschön“, sagte das Mädchen.

Morgana konnte nicht widersprechen, Arthur war ein Bild von einem Mann. Sie nickte und setzte sich neben das Mädchen auf die Bettkante. Das Lächeln des Mädchens verlor mit einem Mal jegliche Wärme und wirkte eisig. Und noch ehe Morgana begriff was geschah, wandelte sich das Gesicht des schönen Mädchens zu einer steinernen Maske. Die Augen liefen schwarz an, die makellosen Zähne des Mädchens wurden länger und spitzer. Morgana fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen, wollte Arthur wecken, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Auch ihr Versuch, das Mädchen von Arthur fortzuziehen, misslang ihr. Aus ihrer Kehle drang kein einziger Laut, auch wenn sie noch so sehr versuchte zu schreien. Das Mädchen lächelte noch immer ihr finsteres Lächeln und vergrub dann mit einer raschen Bewegung das Gesicht an Arthurs Hals.

Arthur lag nur leblos da. Wieso bewegte er sich nicht? Er musste doch aufwachen und bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Wieso wachte er nicht auf? Als Morgana erneut versuchte das Mädchen von Arthur fortzureißen gelang es ihr für einen flüchtigen Moment. Jedoch nur, weil es das Mädchen zuließ. Als es den Blick hob und Morgana erneut angriente, war ihr Mund vollkommen mit Blut verschmiert. Bei diesem Anblick schrie Morgana nur umso heftiger und diesmal gellten ihre spitzen Schreie selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren wider.

„Morgana!“

Vollkommen orientierungslos schlug Morgana um sich und stieß damit, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, den König von sich, der sich in Sorge über sie gebeugt hatte.

Ihre spitzen Schreie hatten alle im Lager geweckt, doch nur der König hatte sich erlaubt, direkt in Morganas Zelt nachzusehen was der Grund für ihre Schreie war.

„Morgana, wach auf!“

Ihre Atmung ging stoßweise, das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. „Arthur!“, mehr brachte sie nicht über die Lippen und sah sich panisch um. Vor dem Zelt konnte sie flüchtig Gwen ausmachen, die besorgt zu ihr hereinblickte.

„Morgana, du hast nur geträumt“, versuchte der König sein Mündel zu beruhigen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung.“

„Sie hat ihn ausgesaugt!“

Uther bedachte Morgana mit besorgtem Blick. Er hatte geglaubt ihre Albträume seien nicht mehr so schlimm, seit Gaius sie behandelte. Offenbar hatte er sich getäuscht. „Morgana, du hast geträumt.“

„Arthur“, brachte sie erneut zustande und rang nach Luft.

Ihr ganzer Körper bebte in Furcht und Uther hatte alle Mühe sie zu beruhigen. Väterlich nahm er sie in die Arme und wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind. Sie hatte oft schlecht geträumt, nachdem Gorlois gestorben war und er erinnerte sich gerade in dieser Situation wieder daran, wie viel Morgana schon hatte durchmachen müssen. „Beruhige dich. Alles ist in Ordnung. Es war nur ein schlimmer Traum.“

Morgana spürte, dass es nicht nur ein Traum war. Sie wusste es, weil es sich nicht wie einer der üblichen schlechten Träume anfühlte, nach denen sie sich meist schnell beruhigte. Dieser Traum hinterließ ein mehr als ungutes Gefühl. Es erinnerte sie an den Traum vor einigen Monaten, als sie Sophia gesehen hatte und Arthur, der in einem See ertrank. Wie war es möglich von Personen zu träumen, die sie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte? Gaius tat ihre Träume als harmlos ab, gab ihr Elixiere, die ihr helfen sollten ruhiger zu schlafen, doch sie wirkten nicht. Sie glaubte auch nicht, dass Gaius ihr wirklich helfen konnte, auch wenn er es noch so sehr versuchte. Etwas Seltsames ging mit ihr vor sich und niemand vermochte ihr helfen.

„Ist Arthur zurück?“, wollte sie schließlich wissen und löste sich aus Uthers Armen.

Der König schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Es war noch immer mitten in der Nacht. Wo blieb Arthur nur so lange? Sie hoffte, dass er wenigstens Merlin gefunden hatte.

„Geht es wieder?“, fragte Uther und nahm Morganas von Angstschweiß feuchtes Gesicht in seine Hände, während er sie musterte. Mit den Daumen streichelte er ihre Wangen, wie er es immer getan hatte, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war, das um seinen Vater getrauert hatte.

Langsam nickte sie, auch wenn es einer Lüge gleichkam. Uther wollte nichts von ihren Träumen wissen, ebenso wenig wie Arthur sich bisher dafür interessiert hatte. Sie wollte Uther so gerne erzählen, was sie in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte, was ihr so große Angst gemacht hatte, doch sie ahnte, dass der König ihre Träume als nichtig abtun würde. Und sie nur wieder wie eine hysterische Frau betrachten und belächeln würde. Es war bislang nie anders gewesen.

Uther verließ schließlich das Zelt und machte Gwen Platz, die ihre Hände vor dem Mund gefaltet, möglichst beherrscht darauf gewartet hatte, endlich zu Morgana zu dürfen. Uther nickte ihr nur zu und verschwand dann wieder in seinem eigenen Zelt, um weiterzuschlafen.

„Oh Gwen …“ Morgana ließ sich bereitwillig von ihrer Zofe in die Arme schließen, die gleichzeitig ihre beste Freundin und engste Vertraute war. Gwen blieb oft die halbe Nacht in ihrem Zimmer, um ihren Schlaf zu überwachen und um da zu sein, sollte sie wieder einen schlimmen Traum haben. „Ich habe von einer Frau geträumt, die Arthur das Blut ausgesaugt hat.“

Gwen mochte sich diese furchtbare Situation lieber nicht bildlich vorstellen. „Menschen ernähren sich nicht von Blut“, flüsterte Gwen und streichelte Morganas Rücken. „Der König hat sicher Recht und es war nur ein schlimmer Traum. Ein wahrhafter grauenhafter Traum, ohne Frage, aber doch nur ein Traum.“

„Ich hoffe es“, flüsterte Morgana mit zitternder Stimme zurück. „Ich hoffe es wirklich. Es war grauenhaft …“

Ohne, dass sie Gwen darum hätte bitten müssen, blieb die Zofe den Rest der Nacht an ihrer Seite und wachte über ihren Schlaf. Es half Morgana ihre Freundin bei sich zu wissen, ließ sie wesentlich ruhiger schlafen als Gaius’ Elixiere.

~*~

„Das ist unmöglich“, sagte Arthur entgegen aller Vernunft. Im Schein des Feuers betrachtete er seine Wunde am Handgelenk, die dem Biss einer Schlange ähnelte. Seine Umgebung schien sich um ihn zu drehen, doch er wusste, dass ihm aufgrund des Blutverlusts derart schwindelig war. „Das war doch nur eine Geschichte.“

Merlin konnte nachvollziehen, dass Arthur nicht bereit war daran zu glauben, dass die Frauen aus dieser Legende tatsächlich existierten. Es schien so unmöglich und so unglaublich und dennoch … sie hatten schon so manche Kreatur bekämpft, die kaum natürlichen Ursprungs sein konnte. „Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe, Arthur.“ Selbst jetzt, wo sie sicher waren, sah er Arthurs Leben in Gefahr. Immer wieder sah er die beiden Frauen über seinem Prinzen, die ihm wie blutdurstige Bestien das Leben aus dem Leib saugten.

Arthur drehte Merlins Gesicht Richtung Feuer, um sich den Hals seines Dieners ansehen zu können. „Das sieht aufgerissen aus.“

Merlin nickte schwach und drückte wieder den Stoff darauf. „Es ist mir gelungen die Frau fortzustoßen, die mich beißen wollte.“

„Dadurch hast du die Wunde verschlimmert“, sagte Arthur. „Hoffentlich infiziert sie sich nicht.“ Als Krieger war ihm klar, dass Risse grundsätzlich schlechter verheilten als saubere, klare Wunden. „Tut es sehr weh?“

„Das fragt Ihr mich? An Euch haben sich zwei dieser Bestien vergriffen.“ Merlin kam nicht umhin erstaunt zu seinem Herrn zu sehen.

„Ich bin leidensfähiger als du, das ist kein Geheimnis, Merlin. Natürlich tut es weh, aber ich habe schon Schlimmeres überlebt“, erwiderte Arthur und legte seinem Diener flüchtig die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wie kam es überhaupt, dass uns diese Frauen – wenn es Frauen waren – angreifen konnten? Du bist doch nicht etwa eingeschlafen, oder?“

Merlin starrte betreten in das bleiche Gesicht seines Herrn. Arthur schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. Merlins Gesichtsausdruck entbehrte jeder verbalen Antwort auf seine eigentlich rein rhetorische Frage. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Geschehen ist geschehen. Du bist eben kein Soldat. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, als dich über mich wachen zu lassen.“

Mehr als Arthur ahnte, schmerzte es Merlin dies von seinem Herrn zu hören. Arthur hatte keine Ahnung, wie oft er schon bereit gewesen war für den Prinzen zu sterben. Und er würde nicht zögern, sollte er je wieder in die Situation kommen, da er sein eigenes Leben gegen Arthurs eintauschen müsste. Sein Schicksal war es doch über Arthur zu wachen, bis dieser König wurde.

Schnell wandte Merlin seinen Blick von Arthur ab, als sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. „Vielleicht wäret Ihr mit einem anderen Diener besser dran“, gab Merlin bitter zurück.

Für einige gedehnte Momente schwiegen die beiden und sahen dem lodernden Feuer zu, lauschten dem knackenden Holz, das in der Hitze sprang. Arthur wünschte sich, er hätte den Mund gehalten. Er hatte es nicht so gemeint, wie Merlin es verstanden hatte. Und doch hatte er es erneut geschafft, seinen einzigen Freund zu verletzen. Merlin war ein unheimlich sensibler junger Mann, sensibler als Arthur manchmal lieb war. Sein Leben lang war er von Soldaten umgeben gewesen, Männern die harte Kritik vertrugen, die nicht jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage gelegt hatten. Merlin war das Gegenteil von ihnen. Und er war bei Weitem sogar noch viel sensibler als so manche Frau, die Arthur bisher kennen gelernt hatte.

Oft neckte er Merlin, dass er sich nicht wie ein Mädchen aufführen solle. Aber es war nicht zu ändern, dass Merlin eben so empfindsam wie eines war. Und bestimmt hatte Merlin es sich nicht ausgesucht derart sensibel zu sein, das Herz stets auf der Zunge tragend und nur allzu leicht verletzbar. Und auch wenn es Arthur noch so sehr widerstrebte und absolut nicht in seinem Wesen lag, so sah er zu Merlin hinüber, seinen Fehler anerkennend. Merlin behielt seinen Blick jedoch stur auf die Flammen vor sich gerichtet und Arthur konnte sehen, dass es ihn seine ganze Beherrschung kostete die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die in seinen Augen glänzten. Arthur konnte es ihm deutlich ansehen und schluckte daher einmal mehr seinen Stolz hinunter. „Es tut mir leid, Merlin. Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen.“

Merlin schluckte, schloss seine Augen und nickte. Dann schluckte er abermals und atmete tief durch. Er akzeptierte Arthurs Entschuldigung, auch wenn sie nicht perfekt war. Es war mehr als er sich hatte erhoffen dürfen. Kaum ein anderer Herr entschuldigte sich jemals bei seinem Diener, ganz gleich für welches ‚Vergehen’. Und Merlin wusste, wie schwer es Arthur fiel, seine eigenen Fehler einzugestehen. Es gehörte viel dazu sich zu entschuldigen.

Manchmal sah Arthur einen Vorteil in Merlins Sensibilität. Er sah in Merlin das Gegenteil von sich selbst, wodurch sie sich perfekt ergänzten. Es war als wäre Merlin ein Teil von ihm selbst. Sein Gewissen und sein Herz. Ohne Merlin wäre er immer noch derselbe arrogante Arsch wie vor einem Jahr. Und ein solcher König wollte er niemals sein. Er wusste, dass er Merlin brauchte, um ein besserer Mensch zu werden. Ein Mensch, der einmal ein guter König würde. Ein König, der die Liebe seines Volkes verdiente. Er wollte nicht jemand sein, den die Leute fürchteten und verachteten. Und ohne Merlin würde er es nicht schaffen.

„Du bist zwar eingeschlafen“, sagte Arthur und legte Merlin erneut eine Hand auf die Schulter, Annerkennung dominierte seine Stimme, „aber du hast mir dennoch das Leben gerettet. Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass du diese Kreaturen vertrieben hast. Mir ist allerdings ein Rätsel, wie es dir gelungen ist. Aber es ist mir nicht entgangen. Und dafür danke ich dir.“

Merlin wandte sich überrascht seinem Herrn zu und hoffte, dass Arthur nicht nach dem ‚Wie’ fragen würde. Nervös blinzelnd nickte er, nahm die freundschaftliche Geste der Hand auf seiner Schulter mit Stolz zur Kenntnis. „Ohne Euch finde ich doch zu den anderen nicht zurück“, sagte Merlin, um die Situation etwas aufzulockern.

„Das ist wahr“, stimmte Arthur lächelnd zu und zog seine Hand zurück. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass wir unseren Besuch in Bamburgh damit beginnen den Hofarzt aufzusuchen.“

Merlin kam nicht umhin leise zu lachen. „Habt Ihr etwas anderes erwartet?“

„Nein“, gestand Arthur und fiel in Merlins Lachen ein.

~*~

Nicht weit von den beiden entfernt, standen Charlotte und Victoria, im Schutz der Nacht. Annis hatte sich nach einem Streitgespräch vorläufig zurückgezogen. Charlotte nahm an, dass sie woanders nach Nahrung suchen würde.

„Das wird ein schlimmes Ende nehmen“, flüsterte Victoria. „Das ist Arthur Pendragon und sein Diener.“

„Sollte mir der Name etwas sagen?“, fragte Charlotte und sah von dem Baum, auf dem sie sich versteckt hielten, zu dem Lager hinunter.

„Mein Vater hat die Pendragons nach Bamburgh eingeladen. Arthur wird mich erkennen …“ Tiefe Sorge zeichnete sich in Victorias Gesicht ab.

Charlotte strich ihr liebevoll über die Wange. „Keine Sorge, deine Familie wird dein Geheimnis nicht erfahren, Liebes. Nicht, so lange ich dich zu schützen vermag. Und dieser kümmerliche Zauberer wird mich nicht abhalten können, dich zu schützen. Ich lasse mir etwas einfallen.“

„Aber …“, begann Victoria, doch Charlotte legte ihr den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und gebot ihr zu schweigen.

„Schhht. Keine Sorge, ich regele das für dich. Sei unbesorgt und kehre nun in dein Bett zurück. Die Sonne wird bald aufgehen.“


End file.
